Clark und Alicia
thumb|Clark und Alicia __TOC__ Die Beziehung zwischen Clark Kent und Alicia Baker war kurz, genau gesagt drei Folgen, aber sehr intensiv. Alicia war krankhaft in Clark verliebt und versuchte ohne Grenzen ihn zu besitzen. Da Clark trotz allem stark zu ihr hingezogen wird, versucht er ihr zu helfen. Besonders gefällt ihm das er offen sein kann, sie erfährt nämlich von seinen Fähigkeiten und besitzt sogar selbst welche. Staffel 3 So wie ich? thumb|left|Die erste Begegnung. Alles fing an mit einer Wirtschaftklassenexkursion nach LuthorCorp, wo Clark und Alicia sich am Aufzug treffen. Der Fahrstuhl stürzte auf einmal in die Tiefe und vor Alicia's Augen setzte er seinen Hitzeblick ein, um die Kamera außer Betrieb zu setzen. Danach durchschlägt er die Wand des Aufzugs und bringt ihn zu stehen. Rettungstrupps sind gerade dabei die Türen zu öffnen, was verheerende Folgen für sein Geheimnis hätte. Alicia bemerkt seine Unsicherheit, fasst ihn an und teleportiert sich mit ihm an einen anderen Ort. Völlig überrascht fragt Clark wie sie das gemacht hat, ist aber auch dankbar so aus dieser Situation raus gekommen zu sein. thumb|Treffen sich in der Schule. Am nächsten Tag auf dem Weg zur Schule treffen sich die beiden und sprechen noch mal über den gestrigen Vorfall. Sie vertiefen ihre Beziehung und stellen fest, dass sie beide etwas verbindet. thumb|left|Ihr erstes Date. In der Schule besucht Clark Alicia im Physik-Labor und verabredetet sich mit ihr auf ein Date am späten Abend.Am Abend sind beide in Clarks Loft und schauen sich durch sein Teleskop ein wenig die Sterne an. thumb|Alicia überrascht Clark in seinem Zimmer Es kommt zum Gespräch über Clarks Fähigkeiten, wo er ihr auch von seinem Hiteblick erzählt. Wenig später bringt er sie dann mit dem Auto nach Hause und es kam beinahe zu einem Kuss zwischen den beiden. Anschließend fährt er wieder nach Hause und legt sich schlafen, als sich auf einmal Alicia nur in Unterwäsche und Nachthemd gekleidet auf sein Bett teleportiert. Anfangs zögert Clark noch ein wenig, aber nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Zweifel vergangen und die beiden Küssen sich innig, als Jonathan in das Zimmer kommt. thumb|left|200px|Sind ein Paar Nächster Tag in der Schule fängt für Clark mit einer großen Überraschung an, als er von Pete Glückwünsche zu seiner gestrigen Aktion mit Alicia bekommen hat. Das verwunderte ihn doch sehr, da nur seine Eltern, er und Alicia von der Aktion bescheid wussten. Als er sich an sein Spinnt begabt war die Überraschung noch größer, als er lauter verführerischer Bilder von ihr dort hängend fand. Sofort spricht er sie darauf an und versucht, ihre Beziehung wieder auf ein niedrigeres Level zu bringen…das scheint ihm aber nicht besonders gut zu gelingen. Er erfährt von Alicia's Eltern,dass sie ihre Tochter in einem speziellen Raum gefangen gehalten haben, um ihre Fähigkeit zu unterbinden. Mr. Baker warnt Clark zusätzlich noch, dass er aufpassen soll wenn der die Beziehung beendet. Das hat Alicia gehört und wie sich später rausstellt verletzte sie ihren Vater danach. Zu Hause in seiner Scheune findet Clark ein voll dekoriertes, mit Bildern von Alicia überhäuftes Zimmer vor. Zusätzlich sieht er noch Lanas Bild im Jahrbuch völlig verunstaltet und fragt Alicia was der ganze Aufwand soll, die kurz vorher erschienen ist. Darauf antwortet sie ihm, dass es Zeit wäre Lana zu vergessen und sich vollkommen auf ihre Beziehung zu konzentrieren. Clark gibt ihr daraufhin aber deutlich zu verstehen, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann. thumb|Alicia greift Lana an Clark versucht Alicia in diesen bestimmten Raum gefangen zu halten, jedoch nutzt sie Clark's Schwäche aus (Grünes Kryptonit) und verschwindet um Lana mit einem Messer zu attakieren.Während dessen sagt sie ihr auch, dass Clark ihr sein Geheimnis erzählt hat und dass er Lana immer noch liebt, was auch der Grund für diese Aktion ist. Durch eine ungünstige Bewegung wird Lana bewusstlos und Clark kommt ins Talo und rettet Lana. Staffel 4 Ja,ich will ... nicht thumb|Beim Eislaufen. Mit der Behauptung gesund zu sein wird Alicia aus dem Belle Reve Krankenhaus entlassen und kommt nach Smallville zurück, um ihre Beziehung mit Clark wieder "aufzufrischen".Sie entschuldigt sich bei ihm und erzählt ihm, dass sie aufgrund eines Bleiarmbandes nicht mehr in der Lage ist, ihre Kräfte zu benutzen. Sie ist überrascht, dass er den Samstagabend alleine verbringt, es dämmert ihr jedoch schnell, dass er sich wegen seines Geheimnisses zurückgezogen hat. Sie versucht ihm Mut zu machen, indem sie ihm sagt, dass es ihr sehr geholfen hat, zu wissen, dass es noch jemanden in der Welt gibt, der anders als gewöhnliche Menschen ist. Mit diesen Worten verlässt sie die Scheune und lässt Clark wieder allein. Er gibt ihr noch eine Chance und fragt sie nach einem Date, sie gehen Eislaufen zusammen. Als Clark ausrutscht und die beiden auf dem Boden liegen, versucht er, Alicia zu küssen. Diese weicht ihm aber aus, nachdem sie am Rand Dr. McBride stehen sieht. Mit der Entschuldigung, die Toilette aufzusuchen, geht sie zu ihm und fragt ihn, was er von ihr möchte. Er macht ihr klar, dass er es nicht gerne sieht, dass sie Zeit mit Clark verbringt, da er der Grund ihrer Besessenheit war. Er verlangt von ihr, ihn nicht wiederzusehen, ansonsten muss sie wieder in die Anstalt zurück. Als sie schließlich zu Clark zurückkehrt, der auf sie wartet, unterbreitet sie ihm den Vorschlag, mit ihr nach Kalifornien zu fahren. Er lehnt jedoch ab. Nachdem sie seine Reaktion sieht, ergreift Alicia aufgelöst die Flucht und geht in die Redaktion der Torch. Dort durchwühlt sie Chloes Schubladen, bis sie gefunden hat, was sie sucht – den Schulring mit dem roten Kryptonit. thumb|left|Das rote Kryptonit Aus Angst, wieder eingesperrt zu werden, möchte sie Smallville mit Clark verlassen. Nachdem ihr klar geworden ist, dass er nicht freiwillig mitkommen wird, gibt sie ihm ein Geschenk – eine Halskette mit dem roten Kryptonit. Als sie ihm diese umlegt, verändert Clark sich auf der Stelle in den Hitzkopf, zu dem er durch den Stein wird. thumb|Sie heiraten in Las Vegas Clark und Alicia sind inzwischen damit beschäftigt, ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen. Clark ist aufgrund der Halskette völlig hemmungslos. Als Alicia ihm schließlich beichtet, Jungfrau zu sein und eine feste Bindung möchte, erklärt ihr Clark, er möchte, dass sie seine Frau wird. Er befreit sie daraufhin von ihrem Bleiarmband und sie teleportiert ihn und sich nach Las Vegas, wo die beiden sich das Jawort geben. thumb|left|Er entsetzt darüber, dass sie es so weit hat kommen lassen In Las Vegas tobt sich das frisch verheiratete Paar im Hotelzimmer aus. Alicia nimmt Clark aber letzten Endes die Kette ab, damit sie alles von ihm hat, auch seine ernsthafte Seite. Als Clark erkennt, was die beiden getan haben, ist er entsetzt darüber, dass sie es so weit hat kommen lassen. Alicia gibt sich die Schuld dafür und teleportiert sich weg. Zurück in Smallville ist Alicia immer noch spurlos verschwunden. Dr. McBride sucht Clark auf und beschuldigt ihn, Schuld an ihrem Verschwinden zu sein. Hinter ihm taucht Alicia auf und nimmt Clark in Schutz. Als Dr. McBride auf ihn schießt, teleportiert sie sich zwischen die beiden und fängt die Kugel ab. Als Clark sie fragt, warum sie das getan hat, antwortet sie ihm, dass sie ihm versprochen hat, sein Geheimnis um jeden Preis zu bewahren. thumb|right Im Krankenhaus entschuldigt sich Alicia bei Clark. Alicia akzeptiert, dass er sie wegen ihres Verhaltens verlässt.Martha und Jonathan sind böse auf Clark, weil er ohne zu überlegen in den heiligen Stand der Ehe trat. Die Tatsache, dass die Ehe ungültig ist und er dabei unter Einfluss von rotem Kryptonit gehandelt hat, ist ihnen dabei egal. Clark erzählt seiner Mutter, dass er sich mit keinem Mädchen so frei fühlen kann, wie mit Alicia. Als diese wieder aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde, besucht sie Clark wieder in seiner Scheune, diesmal wieder mit dem Armband am Handgelenk. Sie bedankt sich bei ihm dafür, dass sie mit seiner Hilfe zu einem besseren Menschen geworden ist und sagt ihm, dass sie ihn liebt, auch wenn sie nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen sein kann. Als sie sich umdreht und geht, hält Clark sie im letzten Moment zurück. Er nimmt das weinende Mädchen in seine Arme und ihm ist bewusst, dass auch er große Gefühle für sie hat.... Augenzeugin Im Talon wird Karaoke veranstaltet und es herrscht eine ausgelassene Stimmung. Als jedoch Clark und Alicia zusammen dort auftauchen, wird es plötzlich still und Lana steht auf und will in ihre Wohnung gehen.Alicia läuft ihr hinterher und entschuldigt sich bei ihr, doch Lana will davon nichts hören. Auch Jason ist sauer, weil Clark es gewagt hat, Alicia mit ins Talon zu bringen. Als Lana im Talon angegriffen wird, verdächtigen alle Alicia. Als der Sheriff Clark verhört, erzählt er ihr, dass er die ganze Zeit über mit Alicia zusammen war, während Lana attackiert wurde. Sie warnt ihn davor, Alicia nicht zu decken. Auch seine Eltern schenken Alicia keinen Glauben. Sie versuchen ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass diese Beziehung nicht gut für ihn ist. In Clark kommen langsam Zweifel an Alicias Unschuld auf. thumb|left|142px|Clark verdächtigt AliciaEtwas später wird auch Jason angegriffen, Clark kann ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Hilfe kommen. Er blickt auf den Schal (versuchte Mordwaffe) und erkennt, dass er Alicia gehört und verliert den Glauben an ihre Unschuld. Alicia ist gekränkt als sie merkt, dass Clark an ihrer Unschuld zweifelt, schwört ihm aber, dass sie es nicht war. Sie ist davon überzeugt, dass sie nur aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeiten beschuldigt wird. Als Clark von ihr verlangt, dem Sheriff alles zu erzählen, verlangt sie wiederum von ihm, dass er mitkommen soll und dem Sheriff auch von seinen Kräften berichten soll. Alicia glaubt, dass die beiden nur dann frei sein können, wenn alle über sie Bescheid wissen. Clark kann dies jedoch nicht tun, weil er Angst vor den Reaktionen der anderen hat. Er muss mit ansehen, wie sie sich daraufhin wegteleportiert. In der Torch-Redaktion besucht Alicia Chloe und teilt ihr mit, dass auch Clark ein thumb|Alicia zeigt Chloe, Clark's GeheimnissFreak ist. Sie ruft Clark an und sagt ihm, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten ist, weil ihr Auto nicht mehr zu bremsen ist. Doch bevor er ihr zur Hilfe eilt, teleportiert sie sich und Chloe hinaus, damit sie Clark dabei beobachten können, wie er in Lichtgeschwindigkeit heraneilt und das Auto mit seiner ungeheuren Kraft stoppt. Chloe ist schockiert, als sie erkennt, wozu er fähig ist. Alicia will ihm dabei helfen, anderen die Wahrheit über sich zu erzählen, weil er ihrer Meinung nur so der Mensch sein kann, der er ist. Es stellt sich zum Schluss raus , dass ein Mann namens Tim die Anschläge verübt hat. Weil er die Beziehung zwischen Lana und Jason unmoralisch findet. Alicia findet eine unangenehme Überraschung vor, als sie nach Hause kommt. Tim lauert dort schon auf sie. Sie sieht, dass er derjenige war, der die Anschläge verübt hat. Er gibt ihr ein Betäubungsmittel und sie ist ihm dadurch völlig ausgeliefert. thumb|Alicia ist tot.Clark ist auf dem Weg zu Alicias Haus. Als er eintritt, erwartet ihn ein furchtbarer Anblick – Alicia wurde an einem Seil aufgehängt. Sofort befreit er sie davon, doch er kommt zu spät. Alicia ist tot. Am Ende sieht man Clark niedergeschlagen in seiner Scheune. Clark trauert um Alicia. Er hat sich völlig zurückgezogen und ist teilnahmslos. Seine Eltern versuchen schließlich, ihn aufzuheitern. Aber er gibt sich die Schuld an ihrem Tod, weil er ihr nicht vertraut hat und es nicht schaffte, dem Sheriff die Wahrheit über sich zu erzählen. Er kann sich nicht vergeben, dass sie vielleicht noch am Leben wäre, wenn er nicht an ihr gezweifelt hätte. thumb|left|Schlussszene Alicia's GrabAuf dem Friedhof sieht sie Clark vor Alicias Grab und zeigt ihm ihre Anteilnahme. Sie teilt ihm deutlich mit, dass er immer zu ihr kommen kann. Egal, worum es geht, sie wird immer für ihn da sein. Doch Clark schafft es noch nicht, sich ihr zu öffnen. Galerie - Clark und Alicia Clark20and20Alicia640.jpg|Clark & Alicia <3 en:Clark and Alicia Kategorie:Beziehungen